


my drug is my baby

by TamaraKnight



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 07, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraKnight/pseuds/TamaraKnight
Summary: Her soft kisses were intoxicating.





	my drug is my baby

Her soft kisses were intoxicating especially the ones that connected with his eyes those are the ones he could feel connecting with his soul. These kisses were amongst his favourite ways to wake up. 

"Morning," came her sleep laden voice, he never knew he needed until he had gotten it.

"Have we got time?" he quietly asked not wanting to break the spell, fearing that she would be scared off.

Scully breifly halted her ministrations to glance at the alarm clock. "About half an hour."

Drawing her closer to him, whispering, "Half hour? I say We'd best be quick then."

**Author's Note:**

> A short written for the soft kisses regular challenge at fffc and eyes on my 2017 summer mini challenge prompt table. Takes place during season 7. I have been and still am very much struggling with writers block so I'm using this for a practise.


End file.
